


Мама-медведица и Король

by giovedi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovedi/pseuds/giovedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крайне мало людей могло напугать Кроули, и всеми ими являлась Эллен Харвелл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мама-медведица и Король

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Momma Bear and the King](http://archiveofourown.org/works/351312?view_adult=true) by Purplepoctopus
> 
> Бета: Ernst Wolff, Вицемир
> 
> Переведено для Фандомной Битвы 2014

Воскресенье в «Доме у дороги» тянулось невыносимо долго: заглянуло всего несколько семеек туристов откуда-то из Миннесоты и Питсбурга. Постоянные посетители уехали на какую-то охоту. Что-то крупное. Джо отправилась с ними, и Эллен не могла перестать беспокоиться за нее. Пытаясь отогнать мысли о том, что ее любимая дочь сейчас неизвестно где охотится со всякими отбросами, она яростно оттирала стойку бара. Разбивались бутылки, им вслед неслись ругательства, и одна за другой милые семейки в их дешевых одинаковых майках покидали бар, и в итоге тот снова опустел.  
– Привет, дорогуша, – донесся от двери лишенный эмоций голос с британским акцентом. Эллен закатила глаза, одним быстрым движением схватила ружье и направила его в голову Кроули.  
– У тебя пять минут, чтобы убраться из моего бара, – качнув ружьем, огрызнулась она на щеголеватого демона. Еще одно его слово – и она выстрелит.  
– Расслабьтесь, мисс Харвелл. Я всего лишь искал милую Джоанну, – он обошел бар, что-то напевая с закрытым ртом и заглядывая под столы. – Ты и вправду думаешь, что стены могут тебя спрятать? – В окно полетел стол, на лице Кроули возникло злое выражение. – Даже сейчас, стоя под твоим окном, – он уставился в дверной глазок двери Джо, а затем повернулся к Эллен с дьявольской ухмылкой.  
– Ее здесь нет, Кроули, – она нацелилась меж его глаз, собираясь выстрелить. – Так или иначе, я удивлена. Никогда бы не подумала, что ты фанат Деппа.  
– Разве он не сказочен, дорогая?  
Выходки демона окончательно достали Эллен, и она выстрелила каменной солью в грудь Кроули.  
– Дорогая, зря ты так. – Свет начал мигать, весь бар затрясся. – Это был новый костюм!  
– Поплачь мне тут еще, принцесска. Чего тебе надо от моей дочери? – Эллен снова качнула ружьем, на лице вырисовались ярость и злоба. Разумеется, Кроули не воспринимал ее всерьез – он был демоном, а она – ничтожным человечишкой.  
– Просто хотел вернуть ей ее… как вы, женщины, это называете? Трусики? – Эллен выстрелила снова, а затем ударила кулаком по стойке. Джоанна Бет… тебе придется это объяснить.  
– Ай! Осторожнее! Еще ослепишь кого-нибудь этим своим чертовым ружьем! Я просто пошутил. Нет, я здесь, чтобы кое-что забрать.  
– Забрать что? Она продала душу? Проклятье, зачем… Я прибью эту девчонку. Ну и забирай. После всего, что… – она снова выстрелила. – После всего того, что мне стоило, чтобы вырастить ее, она выбрасывает все это к… – Кроули достался еще один выстрел, патроны застучали по полу. Динь. Динь. Динь. – К черту…  
– Эллен, дорогая. Опусти ствол. Я здесь вовсе не за ее душой.  
Эллен это, тем не менее, не убедило, она продолжала держать ружье на весу.  
– У блондинки один из моих щеночков. Я попросил ее присмотреть за ним, а она из него чертову выставочную собачку делает! Мне же нужно поддерживать имидж!  
Она пальнула еще раз, ухмыляясь, лицо Кроули приобрело унылое выражение.  
– Ладно, в другой раз, – и с этим он исчез. Он никогда бы никому не признался в этом, но он, Кроули, Король Ада, боялся Эллен Харвелл.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Они и вправду думают, что стены могут тебя спрятать?  
> Даже сейчас, стоя под твоим окном,  
> Я в темноте около тебя  
> Зарыться мечтаю в твои золотистые волосы,  
> Джоанна…  
> (цитата из мюзикла с Джонни Деппом «Суини Тодд»)


End file.
